Should've Known
by SoldLotus
Summary: Mike Schmidt was in for much more than he had ever expected. He didn't sign up for an early funeral nor did he sign up to live in a horror movie. But what if the animatronics saw Mike differently than the last security guards? Rated T for language and whatnot. An All x Mike story


He should've known some bad fate was doomed to fall upon him when he felt a sinister presence the moment he walked into the pizzeria. He should've realized something was wrong when the manager hired him in less than a second. He should've left the moment he saw those animatronics staring him down. He should've took the previous security guard's advice and come in early.

If he would've thought twice about anything, he wouldn't be running away from a chicken that looks like a duck.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Mike Schmidt, the new security guard that supported an anchor beard along with a pencil mustache screamed at Chica while running, causing his black fauxhawk to mess up in the process.

His bright blue grey eyes darted across the room for any sign of his office. "I really should've asked for a damn tour." He growled out to himself.

He heard a screech from the bird that chased him before running faster as she seemed to speak. "I'll give you a personal tour myself!"

"FUCK, DID IT JUST TALK?" Mike freaked out turning sharply and closed the door in time.

"that's a good chicken, just stay out there with your pretty little feathers-"

The security guard was cut off whenever the phone rang. "_Uh_ _hello hello?! Yeah, first night on the job, hope you weren't late or anything.."_

Mike huffed in annoyance as he was late and was indeed in for a treat.

_"Well if you're there, then I must inform you of some stuff, but first let me read the introduction that the job requires..."_

As phone guy read the introduction, he looked over the tablet seeing that there were cameras everywhere and jumped a little when he saw Bonnie staring into one of the cameras.

He clicked the light button showing that Chica was still there. "Hello pretty bird.." He awkwardly said turning the light off not wanting to anger them.

_"Well now that that's over, let me just cut to the chase... To take that literally or not is your choice.. The animatronics have a free roam that is only active during the night. They tend to.. Think that you're a naked endoskeleton, and unfortunately, that is against the rules here. So in order to keep everyone out of trouble, they'll force you into an animatronic suit. See.. It wouldn't be so bad if there weren't full with wires and all that metallic animatronic stuff.. Just don't let them catch you.. But its just the first night, so it should be fine.. Anyways, good luck!"_

Mike stood gaping before sitting down at his desk.

".. What kind of fucking job..." He said silently running a hand through his hair.

He turned the light on and saw that Chica was still there and looked at the other door to nearly have a heart attack before closing it quickly.

"Bonnie no! Be a good bunny and keep your fluffy out there-"

Bonnie screeched in reply as Mike swore he heard a sigh of disdain come from the bunny's door.

Mike sighed sinking far down into his seat already wanting to quit.

"I'm going to die.." He mumbled looking through the cameras before curiously staring at the Pirate Cove camera to see an "Out of Order" sign as the name slightly rung a bell, but he just shook it off.

He checked to see both Bonnie and Chica gone, but didn't want to raise the door in thoughts that another one would come back.

Mike stayed still while silently watching the windows to the doors before thinking out loud.

"...I need to bring a refrigerator in here if I come back.. It hasn't been too bad so far.." He said looking at the clock to realize it was just turning 2.

"Dang.. Four more hours.." He complained a bit pulling a soda and chips out of his bag when he realized something. ".. Where are my sandwiches?"

He quickly flipped through the cameras in hope of finding them, and did.

"Great, it isn't too far away..." He said stretching a bit getting ready to run for it.

Taking a deep breath, he ran out to the end of the hall where the light flickered quite a bit and picked up his turkey sandwichs that were all in one bag.

Mike held his breath when he heard footsteps and rushed his way back to his office and closed the door just in time to hear banging and a screech.

"Oh fuck me.." He sighed checking the light to see Foxy glaring at him.

They silently stared at each other til he heard Foxy growl and leave, looking as if he was glaring through Mike, maybe not even looking at him.

"I.. Officially hate this place.." Mike said to himself, while he went to go seat himself in his office chair.

He leaned back and kicked his feet up trying to relax and forget all the problems with this place.

"Those.. They aren't trying to kill me.. They're just excited.. Yeah.." He said trying to convince himself when he looked at the camera tablet again to see a part in the corner reading "32%."

"Wait.. WAIT WHAT?" Mike jumped up from his seat as he started panicking once again.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GIVE SOMEONE A LIMIT ON ELECTRICITY WHEN THERE ARE- FUCK!" Mike yelled frustrated now pulling at his own hair when he heard a shuffling noise making him check the windows.

"Lo and behold, for its Freddy Fazbear himself!" He nervously joked to himself clapping though unamused and frightening.

The security guard took another glance at the tablet to see the electric percentage quickly dropping.

He ruffled his own hair as his heart thumped harder than ever. "What do I do... I'm gonna die!"

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Lets be real good friends!" Freddy chuckled through the window.

"Fuck me..." He whimpered before checking the time. "It's 3 and I have... 21%? No!"

He quickly opened the door that Freddy wasn't behind and kept chucking the light button in both doors.

He checked the clock to see it was finally 4, but before he could celebrate or check the tablet for the percentage, lights went out.

At first, Mike was quiet and disbelieving about the situation, but it soon sank in.

"fuck me. Fuck. Shit. No. No no no no no..." He whispered to himself ducking under his desk when he heard a music box ringed "Toreador" throughout the building.

Mike broke a bit from fear and ran out of the room.

Of course, it wasn't long til he came into contact with a silhouette not too far out.

"Hello."

/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry for a short first chapter Dx**

**Anyways yay! My first fnaf fanfic!**


End file.
